The Story of Us
by CJJJones
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been dating for a year what happens when he breaks it off? Will she win him back? Will he realise he's made a mistake? Based on Taylor Swift's 'The Story of Us'
1. Prologue: Just like a Slytherin

Prologue

This is the first chapter of my new story "The Story of Us" based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name and the quote at the beginning of each chapter is from it hope you enjoy please review and enjoy. Love C.J.

Just like a Slytherin

"I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say they're the lucky ones."

"And what Severus? That's it!" Hermione Granger stood in front of her boyfriend. "Partner," she reminded herself Severus hated being called her boyfriend insisting he was too old for the term. He was sat on the large leather chair that dominated the office he had occupied for twenty years. Hermione was stood in front of him her hands balled into fists as she tried in vain to keep her temper.

"Hermione," he replied softly.

"Don't." She said almost spitting the word "don't speak." They stood - and sat - in perfect silence for a minute. "Let me get this right," she smiled sarcastically "you want to break up with me because you think you are too old for me?"

"I told you this when we started dating." He said firmly.

"And I told you it didn't matter." She shouted back. She walked towards him and sat on the desk beside the chair. "I don't care Severus," She said much more calmly.

"But I do," he replied sternly. "I am too old for you Hermione I can't give you everything you need. We are at different places."

"Different places," Hermione sniped "that's rubbish and you know it. I am mature for my age and what we've been through would make anyone love each other." There was a deafening silence.

"That's it isn't it," Hermione asked her face growing increasingly pale. "You think I am with you because of what has happened rather than the strength of feeling between us." His silence was response enough for Hermione. If possible she looked angrier than before.

"If you think that Severus then despite this year you don't know me at all." Her voice was quieter than before but infinitely more dangerous and for the first time Hermione's voice penetrated Severus' heart. He watched as Hermione Granger walked out of his life.

Severus looked to the decanter beside him and poured a sizeable glass of firewhiskey.


	2. Chapter 1: Just like a Gryffindor

Chapter One

Just like a Gryffindor

"**I was losing my mind when I saw you here**

**But you held your pride like you should have held me"**

One year earlier...

After his long slow recovery from the injuries inflicted on him during the last battle taking almost a year Severus had moved back to Hogwarts to take back his position as Potions Master. He knew he belonged no where else, and as soon as he was re-instated he felt himself home again. Minerva had offered him the position of headmaster but he refused it. The role belonged to her and he gladly relinquished it.

He had come into contact with Hermione again when he was called to the headmistress' office several months later in a particularly hot August. Expecting a request for some odd healing potion or to discover who the new prefects where he did not imagine for one moment that Hermione Granger would be sat in the office too. In the manner of one used to surprises he simply raised his eyebrows and sat in a chair in front of the head's desk.

"Severus I thought I should formally introduce you our new Transfiguration teacher Hermione Granger, Professor Granger will also be taking over my old position as head of Gryffindor house.

"Congratulations Professor Granger," Severus replied barely showing any emotion in his voice. He was furious inside though, during his recovery Hermione had been his constant companion and somewhere along the line he had lost himself to the younger know-it-all. He had convinced himself months ago that she would have no interest in him and as always had buried himself in work. Now Minerva was shoving her under his nose.

"Is that all Minerva?" Snape asked in a dismissive tone.

"No I would ask you to accompany Professor Granger to her new quarters, the password is "the lion roars". Snape raised his left eyebrow perhaps half a centimetre as he looked at the two Gryffindors. Then in his most dramatic style he swept his black cloak behind him and headed down the stairs.

Hermione followed him anxiously, Severus had been her one worry about taking this job. Somewhere after the battle and against her better judgement she had bonded with him. "Do not think. Severus can perform legimancy." She thought. There is one obvious problem with this that logic and Hermione was aware of. As soon as you insist to your brain that you should think of not something it will suddenly be unable to think of anything else. Despite how hard Hermione was concentrating she knew that Severus must be able to pick up on something. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"The lion roars." Severus said to the large Gryffindor banner that hung along a wall of the four house banners. Hermione was surprised she had always assumed the heads of houses lived near their respective house common rooms.

"Do all the heads of houses live along here?" She asked.

"Yes," came the reply and Hermione could have groaned. The large scarlet banner imprinted with a lion was beside a huge emerald one em-blazed with a silver serpent. The banner rolled itself up and an impressively large arch was concealed behind it. Severus led the way into the rooms and Hermione smiled. The rooms gave the impression of a comfortable flat. There was a large living room with a roaring fire in the grate despite it being a warm August. Several sofas and chairs, all scarlet and gold, with a huge banner with the Gryffindor lion on hung along the wall. Upon further inspection Hermione found a large study stocked with several hundred books and a comfortable desk, a medium sized bathroom, a small kitchen and finally a large bedroom with a four poster bed.

"Thank you Severus."

"Is everything ok?" He asked spoken at the same time

"You're welcome." He replied.

"It's fine." Also said in unison then there was a loud pause.

"Thank you Severus I do appreciate it."

"You are welcome Professor Granger."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you."

"How are your injuries?"

"Healed thanks to you." Severus was confused "why is Hermione making small talk it's not like her?" Then he heard her voice in his head he knew she must be thinking loud because he hadn't even performed the legimens spell.

"Do not think how much you want to kiss him. Do not think how much you want to kiss him. Do not think..." Severus stared at her.

"Professor you are thinking rather loudly." Hermione just stared open mouth at him and despite his personality Severus had to hold in a laugh.

"I am so sorry," Hermione rushed out "I really didn't think Professor I just.." She tailed off she knew she had no excuse she was falling for her colleague. "Oh no."

"I am too old for you."

"No you're not." Hermione replied quickly before thinking. She slapped a hand over her mouth before she composed herself. "Severus if that is the only objection you have to this relationship then you should know I don't care." She leaned in and Severus knew he should have protested more ardently but he couldn't he had already fallen for her.

Minerva did not hear from Professors Snape and Granger that night or the next day: the pair where far too busy.


	3. Chapter 2: An obvious dislike

Chapter Two

Apologies for the lateness but I have been in France for two weeks, I hoped I would be able to get internet connection but it turns out I couldn't so sorry therefore two chapters today. Please review and as always enjoy.

Love C.J.

An obvious dislike

"I used to know my place was the spot next to you.

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on."

One year later...

"Campbell make sure you come to my office to collect your sweets at the end of the day. And the essay is due in on Friday." Hermione said to her class. There was a collective groan from the fourth year Hufflepuffs as they left her classroom. Hermione looked at the watch on her wrist, it was four o'clock and her last class had just finished. She sunk into her chair behind her desk. It had been a month since she had ended her relationship with Severus yet the wounds felt as fresh as ever.

Every time they passed in the hall she had a desire to hide. "What would he think of that?" She thought "the Gryffindor hiding from her fears." Pulling a pile of second year papers towards her she lost herself in work.

What alerted Professor Granger to the time was a sharp knock on the door of the classroom.

"Professor?" Came a knock on the door and she looked up to see Holiday Campbell, a fourth year Hufflepuff.

"Yes Miss. Campbell?"

"Can I have my sweets back, I went to your office but you weren't there." Wordlessly Hermione pulled the bag out of the top drawer of her large mahogany desk.

"There you go Miss. Campbell and I don't expect to see it again. If you and Miss. Zeller continue to talk at the back of my class I will put you both in detention."

"Yes Professor," Holiday replied meekly.

"You can go." Hermione said dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

"Did you get them back?" Sophia asked as soon as Holiday had left the classroom.

"Yes," Holiday replied moodily. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I liked Professor Granger last year this year she's becoming as bad as Snape."

"I think you've just hit the nail on the head," Sophia replied cryptically.

"Go on Miss. Zeller," Holiday said in a wickedly accurate impression of Professor Snape, Sophia laughed.

"I think they were dating and they've broken up."

"Elaborate," Holiday said.

"Well you know my whole theory about them dating last year, he was a bit nicer and she seemed a little distracted at times. Then they sat together on the teachers table and that night when I was supposed to have a detention with Snape last March remember? Well they were both there and when I walked in he yelled at me and told me to go away and she looked flustered." Holiday had heard this theory several times and was not convinced.

"They could have been having an argument or anything."

"Anyway now they avoid each other I saw her the other day on the way to divination, when you were in Muggle studies she saw him and turned around walking the way she'd came."

"Maybe she forgot something?"

"Professor Granger?" Sophia asked sceptically "she is really organised unless someone but a spell on her then she was avoiding Snape."

"But that doesn't mean they're dating and have broken up. Loads of people want to avoid Snape, me for one."

"Well that's the theory." Sophia finished.

"If you can bring me proof they ever dated you can have, she emptied her pockets. "Ten galleons twelve sickles and five knuts wait seven knuts. But if you don't have anything by Christmas you have to give me your new make up box." Sophia considered it that box was expensive, it created the perfect make up that you needed at the time, but she was so sure.

"You're on." And the girls shook hands.

"Come on," Holiday smiled "I hope dinner's big this evening I'm starved." Sophia smiled a little in admiration at her best friend. Holiday was slim despite the enormous quantities of food she always seemed to be eating. The pair sat down at the Hufflepuff table opposite a pair of sixth year girls including Sophia's elder sister Rose who was chatting animatedly with her best friend Joss Myers.

Hermione looked at her watch again and decided that she had to head for dinner. Her stomach was rumbling but she had deliberately avoided the Great Hall hoping she wouldn't see him. She entered the Great Hall and looked upwards to the ceiling the early October night sky was above her. The weather matched Professor Granger's mood, it was a dull autumnal grey with a low clap of thunder. Hermione looked across to the teachers table and saw that Professor Snape was sat at the table eating. There was a visibly empty seat beside him where Hermione would normally sit. She looked desperately around the Great Hall hoping to sit anywhere else, if she could have she'd have sat at the Gryffindor table but she knew that was not an option.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Abercrombie don't run," she barked at a pair of Gryffindor sixth years who seemed to be almost sprinting out of the hall. Hermione looked up hesitantly at the table and saw Snape still sat at the table, but the chair beside him had been taken by Professor Sinstra, she sighed and headed to the teachers table grabbing the only empty seat beside Professor McGonagoll.

"See," Sophia whispered to Holiday "she really didn't want to sit next to him, lucky Professor Sinstra took that seat."

"That's not enough," Holiday laughed scooping lemon sorbet into a large bowl.

"I know," Sophia smiled "but it's a start."


	4. Chapter 3: Too alike

Chapter Three

Too alike

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know, is killing you

Like it's killing me."

Hermione thumbed a sheet of papers in front of her frowning at two she had laid them side by side and frowned. The two test papers where identical, she was unsure quite how they had done it but the pair had cheated. Hermione looked at the names and frowned again those two were making a name for themselves and not in a good way.

Flicking through timetables for the fourth year Hufflepuffs she saw which class they were in. "Oh no," she thought "please any other class, any other teacher." Holiday Campbell and Sophia Zeller where currently studying potions. It was nothing apart from Gryffindor courage that made Hermione get up from behind her desk and head down several flights of stairs to the dungeons.

She could hear Professor Snape's voice before she entered the room.

"I expect this potion to be completed within forty minutes but then you rarely meet my expectations." Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Sarcastic as always" she thought. She knocked loudly on the door Snape looked up and their eyes met. Hermione's heart beat fast in her chest as her breathing became rushed. She had not looked him in the eye for a month and as she met his gaze she realised just how much she missed him. "Why?" She thought "why can you not believe me Severus. My can you not believe that I would like you for you?"

Severus sat down in flurry of robes he did not expect many to complete this task let alone to complete it well. He pulled the stack of first year homework's towards him glowering at one Ravenclaw who had made a noise, the offender fell silent.

He only read a sentence before he heard a loud knock on the door and looked up irritated. Hermione Granger was stood in the door and he caught her eyes. He had avoided looking at her for the last month, seeing and remembering was painful. He knew it was for the best she may have come to like him over the painful year they'd spent together as he recovered from his injuries and she recovered her world but he knew they could not work. At least that's what he told himself every night as he went to sleep.

She looked at him smiling her brown eyes were warm and trusting and he wanted nothing else in the world than to run up to her and kiss her. Despite the space he could have sworn he could smell her perfume and feel her hair. He knew these were the wishes of a lovesick teenager and not a grown man. However he could not help his imagination and for one millisecond he almost stood up. Despite the group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood between the pair all staring from their Potions professor to their Transfiguration professor. The room was completely silent the students waiting for one of their professors to say something. The professors in question were far too busy loosing themselves.

Hermione looked into the black eyes of Severus Snape and for a moment thought she saw a reprieve, a glimpse of the man she knew and although she'd would deny it, the man she loved. "This is killing me," she thought "just say something Severus anything."

"Can I help you Professor Granger?" he asked coldly "only I have a class to teach."

"I need to talk to Sophia Zeller and Holiday Campbell."

"And may I ask why?"

"I believe Miss. Zeller and Miss. Campbell have cheated on a test." Snape turned his glance towards the two girls and almost looked impressed for a moment."

"If that is true Miss. Zeller and Miss. Campbell that is distinctly un-Hufflepuff behaviour. You can go." Despite the telling off that the girls knew was coming they could not hide their glee at missing a significant portion of their potions class. "Miss. Zeller and Miss. Campbell I want two feet of parchment on the uses of dragon blood in healing potions. And," he paused dangerously "if I see so much as one word the same you will be in detention until Christmas."

The two girls followed their transfiguration Professor out of the classroom feeling decidedly less cheery than five minutes. Hermione was angry with herself "why can't I inspire that into my students?" It was a rhetorical question Hermione knew perfectly well why she couldn't inspire that in her students: she didn't want to.

"So?" She asked the girls as she swept into her empty classroom."Do you have anything to say? Or shall I just give you both detention?" There was no reply. "Sophia, Holiday you have always been two of the more vocal members of your class, but this year you have been nothing but trouble. I have told you off numerous times for talking, I confiscated sweets off you Miss. Campbell just last week. Now I find out you are copying work." She paused "you both have detention for the week I expect you here every night at 7 pm sharp, I am writing to both your parents," both the girls groaned but Hermione simply looked at them squarely and the sound diminished "plus you will not be going to Hogsmeade this term." Both the girls looked shocked. "And if you put so much as another toe out of line I will be following up the potions teacher's advice and putting you in detention until Christmas." Both girls stared at her open-mouthed. "Go back to class," she said firmly "I will also be informing Professor Sprout about this."

"See," Sophia said the moment the girls had excited the room "she couldn't even say his name."

"Who?" Holiday asked angry that Sophia couldn't concentrate on the punishment they had just been given.

"Snape," Sophia rolled her eyes. Holiday knew why Sophia wasn't bothered as much as her, because Sophia's parents were distinctly more liberal than Holiday's they would probably think the whole thing was Sophia "expressing herself". Holiday's dad on the other hand would probably send a howler. Holiday shuddered, her dad was a wizard who worked for the department of international magical co-operation at the Ministry and he was extremely strict.

Hermione sunk into one of the scarlet armchairs in her living room. It had been an exhausting day, six back to back classes then one of the seventh year Gryffindors had a breakdown over her NEWTS. Plus those two Hufflepuffs. Hermione's subconscious was perfectly aware that running into Severus had been a big part of it but she was actively trying to deny that as she poured herself a glass of nettle wine.


	5. Chapter 4: I liked that jumper

Chapter Four

Thanks for the story alerts and favourites so far but can people take 5 seconds to write a review love it? hate it? let me know please review and as always review

love C.J.

I liked that jumper

"How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me."

Professor Granger stood in front of the Transfiguration section of the Hogwarts library pulling books off the shelves. They were for the NEWT level class she was teaching in a week. Hermione had always been a little self conscious of teaching the seventh years having not completed her final year at school herself. When she had mentioned it to the head teacher she had batted it aside stating.

"You are more than competent at NEWT level transfiguration Hermione."

So she was stood with a large pile of books in front of her. There was a loud rustling behind her. She looked around it was in the middle of the afternoon, the only people in the library should be the top two years doing work during their free periods.

"Hello?' She said cautiously, when there was no reply she decided she had imagined it and sitting down beside her books she took out some parchment and began making notes. It was over an hour later when she finally looked up to see Severus Snape talking to Madam Pince. Hermione groaned internally "what did he need in the library?" She wondered. "Severus owns more books than the Hogwarts Library." Hermione noticed she had been pulling at the sleeve of her scarlet jumper for the last minute or so and now a thread had come loose threatening the jumper. Hermione looked annoyed, she liked that jumper. It was that minute that Severus chose to turn around and Hermione hurriedly picked up her quill and continued making notes. He walked past her without a downwards glance.

Hermione sighed as he walked past, looking down at her notes realising she had written the same line twice and as she bent her head over the parchment she didn't realise that someone else was watching over her.

Severus Snape picked up a few books and put them on the desk behind him. He looked through the gap giving himself a view of the Transfiguration teacher diligently making notes. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was the one who had broken off the relationship but that was because he was sure she felt nothing but pity for him. Severus Snape did not want to be the subject of pity.

Hermione knew she was not concentrating on the work in front of her, she was daydreaming again. Hermione was always a focused individual whatever the task but in the final few weeks of her and Severus' relationship she had begun daydreaming about one thing in particular.

"Yes mum," she imagined "we met at Hogwarts when I was teaching and it was so perfect I think we knew straight away."

"You do seem perfect," Hermione's daydream mother would say.

"What do you teach Severus?"

"Potions," came the reply. She imagined an afternoon spent like this as she introduced Severus to her parents who raised no objections about her dating a man almost as old as them. It was frivolous she knew but she could not help herself.

Hermione's daydream was interrupted by a book crashing to the floor. Hermione looked up and saw a large charms textbook lying on the heavy wooden floor. She picked it up and went to place it back on the shelf when she was sure she saw someone on the other side.

"Hello?" She said going around the dull wooden bookcase to see. "Professor Snape."

"Professor Granger," there was an awkward silence. "Did you talk to Miss. Campbell and Miss. Zeller?"

"Yes."

"Hermione," it was the first time since they'd broken up that Hermione had heard him address her by her first name. She looked up to the taller man, his dark eyes grabbed her in like they always did. Then she did something she would regret for several weeks. She kissed him. Hermione lent in and pressed her lips to her colleagues, she felt him try to protest but ultimately give in. They melded together and Hermione put her arms around him. For a minute perhaps Hermione forgot everything. Then reality came back as Severus pushed her away lightly.

"I have told you Professor Granger this cannot work. What we had was a mistake." Hermione felt her heart sink through her boots as he broke her heart, again. Without another word he stormed out of the library scaring several first years that had entered after the last class of the day.

Hermione let her shoulders sink in a form of defeat. Realising her eyes were threatening to cry she grabbed the books from the desk she had been working on and followed him out of the library.

The two Hufflepuff fourth year girls hiding in the charms section after hearing their potions professor entering the same book stack as themselves sighed.

"I think you owe me some money," Sophia said to Holiday and begrudgingly Holiday handed over ten galleons, twelve sickles and seven knuts.


	6. Chapter 5: Likely

Chapter Five

Thanks for the reviews guys please keep them coming as always enjoy love C.J.

"This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side."

"Miss. Zeller if you are going to pass NEWT level transfiguration then I suggest you practice turning the desk into a pink pig rather than a oak coloured one." Hermione heard a snigger from the back of the classroom for Rose's misfortune. "Five points from Slytherin Mr. Holywell I don't expect comments on other pupils actions." The noise stopped and instead Jason Holywell, a tall sixth year Slytherin looked annoyed. The bell rang and the sixth years began chattering, picking up their bags, shutting textbooks and the scraping of chairs.

"Homework is on the board." Hermione almost shouted over the noise "I expect it in on Tuesday." There was a collective groan from some but most silently made a note of the work. Professor Granger was a hard task master and it was unusual for her not to set homework. Once the classroom had cleared Hermione followed her students into the corridor. She had her head down and ran into a tall man causing all the papers and books she was carrying to fall to the floor.

She knelt down and began picking up the papers, the man knelt down to begin helping her.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"No Professor Granger you weren't," came the response and Hermione didn't have to look up to know that it was Professor Snape she had walked into. After a few minutes of grabbing her stuff Hermione looked upwards. Severus had been leaning into to put a piece of parchment containing a third year Ravenclaw's homework on top of the books she was carrying meaning his nose was just an inch from Hermione's own.

She could smell a deep woody smell she always associated with him. His eyes were looking firmly at her and if she wanted to she could have touched his face. He looked down at the floor and the spell was broken.

"Thank you Professor Snape."

"You're welcome Professor Granger do look were you are going in future," and he continued down the corridor glaring at a pair of first year Hufflepuffs who backed away from him. Hermione rushed up the nearest set of stairs until she reached the heads of houses corridor.

"The lion roars," she said to the large banner which rolled up neatly and revealed a large archway which she entered, the banner rolling down behind her. Hermione placed the books on her heavy desk. Then sank into the chair beside it. "He doesn't care about me," she thought "he just looked straight through me like I was any member of staff."

Severus walked down to his office in the dungeons shouting at four other students on the way and giving one fifth year Gryffindor detention because he didn't like how the boy was looking at him.

Severus walked into his office and slammed the door behind him, the sound reverberated down the corridor and he knew no one would interrupt him.

"Bad day Severus?" asked a voice from the fire grate and Severus looked across annoyed to see his godson."

"What do you want Draco?" He asked to the head of Draco Malfoy floating in the fire.

"Some books on potion making,"

"Anything specific?"

"Felix felicis." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"That's tricky Draco I wouldn't recommend it."

"No choice that's my task." Draco was studying potions at the magical university of Europe in Padua, Italy.

"I will owl across a few appropriate books."

"Thanks Severus are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Draco asked with uncharacteristic concern.

"Yes I am fine," he lied.

"Well thanks for the books," Draco finished "talk later." Severus sunk into his large leather chair.

"She didn't care," he thought "she just looked straight through me."

"Well?" asked another part of his brain "isn't that what you wanted?"

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season," came Euan Abercromie's voice over the magical sound system "it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." There was a large roar of the crowd. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was always a popular match the rivalry was palpable and with three quarters of the school supporting one side the crowd was distinctly biased.

Hermione was sat in the high teachers stand beside Professor Snape, she had been talking to the head of the quidditch team and was late to the stand. Her heart plummeted when she saw the only free seat in the box was next to Professor Snape.

She sat down not looking at the man beside her and was glad Professor Flitwick began a conversation with her "Professor Granger I hope the team is looking good I have had a flutter with Professor Sinstra. So I do hope the Gryffindor team play well."

"Well Robins has them in good form," Hermione replied.

"Ah yes Livia Robins the new captain, Domelza's younger sister isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Good quidditch genes those Domelza's playing for the Holyhead Harpies isn't she?"

"Yes in the first team I believe." Hermione was trying to ignore the fact that Severus was sat just beside her. She could feel his weight beside her and the comfortable feel of it almost made her relax. She was jolted out of the complacency by the sound of Abercrombie's voice.

"And we're off Robins gets the quaffle passes to Jones, Ollie Jones third year new find by captain Livia Robins. Jones is hit by a bludger oh that's got to hurt. Quaffle passes to Kurtsen of Slytherin who zooms towards the Gryffindor posts he just has to beat keeper Cain Jones older brother of Ollie and Jones catches it. No points scored."

Hermione bit her thumbnail trying to concentrate on the match in front of her but she knew at least part of her was concreting on keeping her body touching Severus' whilst trying to make it appear like she wasn't.

Severus looked at the green blurs in front of him, trying not to notice Hermione Granger's weight lent against him a little. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose but he couldn't help feeling annoyed at her. The weight was so familiar and he wanted nothing more than to tuck his chin in the curve of her neck. He was distracted for a minute when Euan shouted.

"Gryffindor score, brilliant shot by Gryffindor captain Livia Robins ten-zero." Hermione who had been distracted looked at the pitch to see Ollie Jones, Livia Robins and Harrison Kee, the three Gryffindor chasers zooming around the pitch.


	7. Chapter 6: A little like love

Chapter Six

"The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armour down

If you'd say say you'd rather love than fight."

The quidditch match was one of the longest Hermione could remember, lasting seven and a half hours in total. The snitch was finally caught by Jack Salisbury of Gryffindor leaving the final score at 610 to Slytherin and 690 to Gryffindor

Hermione knew she would not need to tell the Gryffindors not to be loud. Both teams looked exhausted as they trudged back up the castle in the dark, light rain began to fall on the students. Hermione watched the pitch empty as all the students headed back up to the castle. Then she walked with Professors Flitwick and Snape herding the last of the students up to the castle. She and Severus said not one word but Professor Flitwick did not stop talking, apparently he had won 26 galleons off Professor Sinstra and insisted on giving a blow by blow account of the entire match to his two colleagues.

"Well," he said as they entered the entrance hall now covered in rain, their clothes wet through, Hermione could have rung her hair out. "I have to go talk to the headmistress and he headed towards the headmistresses office.

"Are you going back to your rooms Professor Granger?"

"Yes Professor Snape," came the reply. The pair spent the next few minutes in silence as they climbed the stairs heading towards the corridor where the heads of houses lived. The castle was silent as the Professors made their way up the stairs. It was as if the entire school exhausted from the match had headed to bed. The silence that surrounded them was punctuated when Severus shouted at a sixth year Ravenclaw girl and Cain Jones of Gryffindor who were kissing beside a large suit of armour. After giving the pair detention and accompanying them to their respective common rooms Hermione and Severus finally made their way to the large corridor with four banners hung along the wall.

"Goodnight Professor Snape."

"Goodnight Professor Granger." Came the quiet reply.

"The lion roars," Hermione said to the banner before entering her room. She took her cloak off draping it over the large scarlet sofa. Hermione heard heavy footsteps enter her room and she rounded the corner of her sitting room to see.

"Professor Snape, can I help you?"

"Drop the act Hermione."

"I'm sorry," she frowned as though confused.

"No don't you dare apologise for anything," he roared almost fiercely and she took a step back. "I should be apologising," he said quieter "I was stupid I should have known that your feelings were sincere."

"Yes," she said firmly "you should".

"I miss you Hermione," she looked at him stood before her, his body language projecting defeat and she looked up to his face and saw the dark circles under his eyes and the worry lines on his forehead which seemed to have grown deeper.

"You made your bed," she snapped "now lie in it." She turned around and made to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and held it firm.

"Professor Snape," she said angrily "let go of my wrist." He didn't however and she was forced to turn around and look at him.

"I know you still have feelings for me Hermione you would not have kissed me in the library if you didn't."

"It has only been a couple of months," she shouted "of course I still have feelings for you. You broke it off remember?"

"I know I thought you pitied me after how I was left following the battle of Hogwarts."

"Then like I told you," she paused "you don't know me at all." She pulled her wrist free of Severus and turned walking back into the sitting room.

"Yes I do." He followed her "I know you Hermione, I know that you bite your lip when you work. I know you read more than anyone else I have ever met. I know that you are passionate about your job. I know that you searched Australia for your parents. I know that you still love me and I know I was stupid to let you go."

"Been practising that have you?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," he replied indignantly. "Just please Hermione give me another chance."

"No," she shouted "don't you get it? I trusted you, I loved you and you let me down."

"I know," he said leaning in to her grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "I let you down so badly and I can never make up for it." He was now whispering the words in her ear as they stood together. Her head resting on his chest. Severus could smell peaches from her hair and he inhaled deeply as if it she would disappear.

The pair pulled apart. "What now?" She asked him. The words hung in the air for a moment. Then he looked at her and leant in. This kiss was so different from what the last time they had kissed, it was slow and patient, rather than fierce and rushed. They broke apart and Hermione's face broke into a smile and even Severus' taught lips moved perhaps an inch.

"I think I have a lot of grovelling to do." He said grumpily.

"Yes you do," she replied leading him to the couches and kissing him more forcibly as she pushed him onto the scarlet armchair.

Hermione yawned loudly as she woke up the next day, looking at the clock beside her. Very glad it was Saturday she made her way out of the bed. She noted that the large double bed was empty with a pang of loss. "If he has left me," she thought "I will not be responsible for my actions." Dressed in just a large t-shirt and briefs she exited the bedroom walking into her small kitchen that she rarely used. Grabbing some fruit she sat on the largest of the armchairs eating it slowly and dazed.

"You need to change your password," came a voice behind her. She turned around to see Severus Snape stood there.

"It always reminded me of you first showing me my room." She replied not looking around. He sat beside her in silence for a moment.

"How are you this morning?" He asked finally.

"Good," she replied.

"Good?" He asked surprised . "I think I remember you last night giving some more," he paused thinking of the word "positive encouragement."

"It that what you wanted?" She snapped "A rerun of last night."

"No, I went to get dressed Hermione. I didn't lie last night Hermione Granger I love you." She looked up at him shocked. Through all their time dating the phrase had been implied but never spoken. She lent in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," she whispered.


	8. Chapter 7: Like mother, like daughter

Epilogue

Like Mother like daughter

"Mum," came a shout through the Snape rooms in Hogwarts. The previous head of Gryffindor and Slytherin flats had been merged so they made a comfortable family home.

"In here," came the reply from the sitting room. Eliza Snape came into the sitting room of the suite and saw her mother sat reading a large textbook on the scarlet sofa.

"Hey Eliza," her mother Hermione Snape smiled "what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would see how the new term is."

"Getting homesick?" Hermione asked picking her youngest daughter Amelia who had been playing at her feet. Eliza had lived for all her life at Hogwarts growing up at the school and then attending between the ages of 11 and 18, she had just left her home for a job at the Ministry of Magic. Eliza Snape was the eldest of the four Snape children at eighteen she looked most like her mother out of her siblings, only the shoulder length curtain of jet black hair showed her father's heritage.

Eliza had been followed by Tobias two years later, a perpetual trouble maker Tobias was the Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, a position his sister had held before him. He too had the black hair of his father tall and slim with a strong face. Instead of achieving top grades like his sister he spent most of his playing quidditch and flirting. Neither of his parents had any ideas were this had come from as dating had not been high of either of their priority lists at his age. Hermione had shrugged it off as "being a teenager".

The third Snape child was eleven year old Edward, he had bucked against the family trend and much to his father's delight had been sorted into Slytherin. He was a bright boy perpetually curious and already brilliant at potions. He was his father's son and looked identical to Severus at that age. The youngest child was Amelia at just three, she was the only Snape child that hadn't inherited their father's black hair and had somehow been born with dark blonde hair that throughly puzzled Severus until Hermione explained her mother had blonde hair in her youth. Hermione held secret hopes that her youngest daughter would follow her in Gryffindor.

"Where's dad?" Eliza asked her mother suddenly realising her father was absent.

"Meeting with the headmistress," Hermione replied "so is there a serious reason for this meeting?" She asked "or are you just homesick."

"I do have something to ask you but it is so stupid." Hermione looked at her daughter confused Eliza was an organised and highly ambitious this was unlike her. Then the lightbulb went off in her head.

"Ellie," she asked suddenly reverting to the nickname she used for her daughter as a child. "Are you trying to talk to me about a boy?" Eliza glanced at Amelia who was picking up a her favourite book and trying to get her mother or her sister to read it.

"Err yes," Eliza said as thought expecting her mother to tell her off. Hermione smiled "go on tell me about him."

"He's twenty eight mum and he says we can't be together because he's too old for me." She blurted out suddenly. Hermione smiled.

"You do know there is a bigger gap than that between me and your father?" Eliza nodded. "Like mother like daughter," Hermione smiled "I think you need to tell your dad about this." Eliza pulled a face.

"Really?"

"If anyone knows what his man is thinking he does." The pair heard the swish of a banner falling over the entrance to the flat and they looked at each other.

"Severus,"

"Dad," came two shouts Severus heard before he had walked two steps.

"What?" He asked taking Amelia from his wife. The pair looked at each other and Severus could not help thinking something was being kept from him.

Notes: Although I hinted heavily above I did imagine that at 11 Amelia would be sorted into Gryffindor.

Thank you so much if you have stuck with this story all the way through next week I am posting my new story that at the minute is under the working title of 'Much Ado About Nothing' which tells the story of Draco and Hermione cast in two of my favourite Shakespeare roles Benedict and Beatrice of the above title.


End file.
